Sen no Yoru wo Koete
by yume fuusen
Summary: Hahaha, gue gak tau harus nulis apaan di summary ini. Bingung! *plak* Oya, fic ini adalah fic pertamaku, dan sumber ide juga inspirasinya dari pengalaman pribadi! So, check this out, guys! Have a nice reading :
1. Chapter 1

Ahh, akhirnya jadi juga fic bleach pertama saya! Fic ini terinpirasi saat saya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan seseorang *alah*. Tokohnya agak aneh gitu sih, tapi gapapa, gausah dihiraukan.. Baiklah, langsung saja kalian baca ya! **(nb: R&R please! ^^)**

Sen no Yoru wo Koete

"Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai.

Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte

Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte

Kizutsuitatte, suki na hito ni wa sukitte tsutaerunda…"

Pagi ini adalah hari yang sangat cerah. Matahari menyambut seluruh manusia di bagian barat Indonesia. Senandung kicauan burung-burung menambah keasrian lingkungan. Aku bangun dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke kampus. Setelah mandi dan ganti baju, aku turun untuk sarapan bersama Ibu dan Ayah tercinta...

"Bu, Ruki berangkat ya!" teriakku sambil mengambil tas dengan mulut yang sedang mengunyah roti. Ibuku hanya mengangguk, sambil melambai tanda merelakan anaknya untuk berangkat menimba ilmu di universitas.

Sesampainya di kampus, aku menyempatkan diri ke kantin, membeli minuman kesukaanku, buavita! Lalu aku menuju ke kelas dan duduk sambil membaca buku. Tiba-tiba sahabatku, Sayu, berlari menghampiriku.

"Ki, ada kabar panas! Hah... Hah... Di kelas kita nanti bakalan ada murid baru! Hah..." katanya sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Wah? Sok tau lo! Dari mana tuh kabar?" tanyaku sambil menyeruput buavita rasa leci kesukaanku.

"Hah... Hah... Beneran! Tadi gue kan pengen liat mading yang ada selebaran audisi cosplay-nya. Karena madingnya ngelewatin ruang dosen, ya gue gak sengaja nguping pembicaraan mereka..." katanya sambil nyengir.

Dan benar saja kata Sayu, ada mahasiswa baru masuk ke kelasku. Dia cowok, tingginya sekitar 179 sentimeter. Sepertinya dia kutu buku, habisnya pake kacamata sih! Hahaha, bercanda =P.

"Selamat pagi. Namaku Ichigo Kurosaki, kalian boleh panggil aku Icchi. Aku anak kedua dari 2 bersaudara, aku punya kakak perempuan bernama Nikita, yang biasa dipanggil Nikki-nee chan. Sekian perkenalan dariku, dan mohon kerja samanya," dia pun memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kamisama! Cakep banget tuh orang! Ki, lo musti liat dia!" Sayu berbisik padaku.  
"Hum, begitu. Gue kan belum kenal banget sama dia, jadi dia biasa aja bagi gue..." Kata-kataku sangat dingin, sampai Sayu tak kuat mendengarnya.

"Tapi liat aja, lo pasti bakal suka sama dia! Gue yakin, lo kan orangnya gampang falling in love," ledeknya.

"Sialan! I.. Itu kan dulu, sekarang gue udah berubah! Berubah total!" cetusku nggak mau kalah.

"Yaelah, kena karma baru tau rasa lo! Gue pegang kata-kata lo tadi, kalo lo masih kayak yang dulu, berarti lo belum berubah sepenuhnya!" katanya sambil mengajakku jabat tangan.  
"Oke, siapa takut! Gue gak akan kalah! Liat aja nanti, the great Rukia Kuchiki gak akan nyeraaaahh!"  
-ooOoo-

Saat istirahat, aku mengajak Sayu makan mie ramen Pak Takumi. Kebetulan anak baru itu ada di kantin juga! Tadinya aku mau menyapanya, tapi Sayu sudah menarik tanganku lebih dulu.

"Eh, ngapain lo bengong gitu? Bukannya nyari tempat duduk!" katanya sambil menarik tanganku.

"I... Iya! Udah ah lepasin tangan gue! Gue mau beli buavita dulu!" aku pura-pura pergi ke kedai penjual minum. Tapi kakiku berjalan sendiri ke arah toilet.

"Shit! Baka... Padahal sedikit lagi gue mau ke arah dia!" kataku marah-marah di depan wastafel dan cermin. Akhirnya kutinggalkan toilet dan kembali ke kedai minuman tadi, lalu pergi ke arah meja tempat sahabatku sedang makan.

"Lama banget lo! Kemana aja sih? Kabur ya?" pertanyaannya penuh dengan kecurigaan.

"Nggak lah, tadi lo liat sendiri kan kedai minumannya penuh banget? Dari pada gue mati kegencet, gue ke toilet aja dulu," kataku spik.

"Ya udah gih, makan dulu tuh mie lo! Keburu melar..." ujarnya sambil menyantap mie.

"Ah.. Emm... I.. Iya, gue makan kok,"

Hening sesaat, lalu ia menatapku tajam, seperti serigala mau menerkam mangsanya.

"Ngapain lo liatin gue gitu? Ada yang salah sama gue?" tanyaku sedikit sewot.

"Nggak, gue heran aja sama lo. Lo kan paling suka makan ramen! Kenapa sih? Lagi gak napsu makan?" katanya heran, tapi pasti.  
"Ng... Gue cuma lagi gak enak makan aja. Gue lupa tadi pagi udah sarapan hokben, semalem nyokap gue bawain. Lo kan tau satu paket isinya udah ada nasi sama lauknya! Jadi gue masih kenyang. Kalo lo masih laper, makan aja punya gue!" kataku sambil menyodorkan ramen padanya.

"Oh, ya udah! Gue juga laper banget nih, dari kemaren gue belom makan sama sekali, paling cuma makan fettucine yang kita buat waktu itu! Itu aja gue udah kenyang, hehehe..." jawabnya nyengir.

"Nih, makan aja punya gue. Gue masih kenyang! Lo abisin ya, mubazir kalo gak di abisin!"  
"Iya, iya, gue abisin! Kalo perlu mangkoknya gue lahap juga deh!" ujarnya mulai melucu.

-ooOoo-

"...Anata ga boku wo aishiteru ka aishitenai ka

Nante koto wa mou docchi demo ii nda

Donna ni negai nozomou ga

Kono sekai ni wa kaerarenu mono ga takusan aru darou

Sou soshite boku ga anata wo aishiteru to iu jijitsu dake wa  
Dare ni mo kaerarenu shinjitsu dakara…"

Fajar menyingsing, turun dari peraduannya, menebarkan sejuta pancaran kehangatan. Cicitan burung menyeruak ke seluruh penjuru mata angin, menebarkan romansa suka cita di hatiku. Aku melangkahkan kaki, menuju ke kamar mandi. Karena hari ini aku ada rapat bersama anak-anak personil band Water Watch, jadi aku pun harus bangun sedikit lebih pagi. Kali ini, kami rapat dadakan, di gedung FIB UI, tempat diadakannya Gelar Jepang UI tahun lalu.

Karena aku nggak mau terlambat, aku ngebut di jalan. Maklum, rumahku di daerah Cibubur, udah gitu kadang-kadang suka macet! Makanya, aku kalo ke kampus agak pagi, biar gak macet, hehehe...

Sesampainya di depan pintu FIB, anak-anak Water Watch udah nunggu. Ya ampun, apa aku terlambat? Aku kan bangun jam enam, dan perjalanan ke sini aja aku ngebut!

"Em... gue terlambat ya? Maafin gue, ini salah gue! Kalian boleh marah sama gue!" kataku sambil menunduk.  
"Nggak, lo gak salah. Malah kita emang sengaja dateng dan nungguin lo di depan pintu. Kalau lo nggak dateng, kita yang repot dan sedih! Soalnya lo itu pemain keyboard terhebat yang pernah kita kenal! Susah nyariin pengganti lo, kalau lo lagi gak bisa manggung. Dan kita juga nggak mau posisi lo sebagai keyboardist di Water Watch digantiin orang lain. Belum tentu orang itu bisa mainin keyboard sebagus dan sejago lo!" kata Tecchan memujiku. Aku hanya tersenyum, dan pipiku mulai memerah tanda aku malu.

Benar juga, selama ini aku nggak pernah menyadarinya. Walaupun mereka suka memarahiku, tetapi sebenarnya mereka sayang padaku, sayang sekali. Buktinya, mereka sampai rela datang pagi-pagi hanya untuk menungguku, keyboardist andalan mereka!

"Oke, kita mulai aja rapatnya. Jadi gini, band kita dapet undangan buat manggung di pensinya SMP 9. Ini adalah usul dari kepala sekolahnya, karena beliau dapet informasi dari anak murid di SMP 9 tadi soal band kita, Water Watch! Kalo nggak salah, Rukia sama Tecchan alumni dari SMP 9 kan?" kata Rino, si vokalis.

"Em... Iya, kita alumni SMP 9. Emangnya Rino tau dari mana kalo SMP 9 mau ada pensi?" tanyaku semangat.  
"Aku kan sering buka fb, jadi aku tau. Udah gitu, kebanyakan friend-ku itu orang-

orang yang suka band Jepang! Dominannya tuh yang suka band Aqua Timez! Karena band kita juga suka Aqua Timez, jadi gue bilang aja kalo kita lagi manggung juga suka bawain lagunya Aqua Timez," katanya mantap.

"Wah, ide bagus tuh! Kebetulan, gue juga kangen udah lama nggak bawain lagu Aqua Timez. Terakhir kali kita bawain lagunya di event band Gelar Jepang UI tahun lalu," ujar Koike si drummer.

"Gue setuju! Apalagi kalo kita bawain sad love song-nya Aqua Timez yang judulnya Sen no Yoru wo Koete! Uh... kata-katanya itu loh, dalem banget! Menyentuh hati..." kataku sedikit lebay.

"Gue mau kalo begitu. Jujur aja, gue juga suka lagu tadi! Bukan sekedar dari kata-katanya yang mendalam, tapi inti dari lagunya itu mengisahkan seseorang yang tak pernah berhenti untuk terus mengejar cinta sejatinya! Gue udah ngeliat video klipnya di YouTube..." si BigBrain jadi cerita.  
"Kalo gitu kita sepakat buat bawain lagu-lagu andalan kita dengan tambahan lagu Aqua Timez. Tapi inget, lagu Aqua Timez kali ini kita nyanyiin pas pensinya udah mau selesai! Setuju?"  
"SETUJUUUU...!" kami pun bersorak dengan kompak.

Hmm, maap yah kalo tokohnya agak aneh.. Saya gak ada ide lain buat bikin tokohnya! Haha, tapi jangan lupa, **R&R PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Yaaay! Inilah part kedua dari serial Sen no Yoru wo Koete! Kalo mau tau ceritanya, baca aja sekarang! Selamat membaca..

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Sayu datang menghampiriku. Kali ini dia nggak membawa berita heboh lagi seperti waktu itu. Dia datang layaknya mahasiswa yang lain. Tenang dan santai. Lalu ia menyapaku dari kejauhan.

"Rukia!" teriaknya. Aku yang sedang sibuk membaca buku tentang cara cepat belajar keyboard, langsung menoleh ke arah belakang.

"Hei, sibuk amat sih baca bukunya! Buku apaan tuh?" tanyanya penuh keingin tahuan.

"Oh, ini. Cara cepat belajar keyboard untuk pemula. Emangnya kenapa?" aku balik bertanya.

"Hah? Lo main keyboard? Hahaha... ngaco! Tampang buta not balok kayak lo pake sok main musik! Gak percaya gue! Hahaha..." katanya sambil tertawa.

"Ah, bacot lo! Gini-gini gue udah pinter main piano dari umur 5 tahun! Selain piano gue juga bisa mianin biola!" jawabku ketus.

"Weis, gile lo. Kok lo gak pernah cerita ke gue kalo lo bisa main piano sama biola? Hmmm... ternyata sahabat gue jago main musik! Gak nyangka gue," katanya memuji.

"Ah, bisa aja lo. Oh ya, dua minggu lagi gue mau manggung di pensi alumni SMP gue. Gue sama band gue mau pentas di sana. Lumayan lah dapet honor walaupun gak banyak," aku berkata padanya soal pensi itu.

"Hah? Lo punya band? Ya ampun, kok gue yang udah lama sahabatan sama lo malah gak tau apa-apa soal lo yang punya band? Gue juga kaget waktu lo bilang kalo lo jago main piano sama biola!" kata Sayu kagum.

"Iya, gue punya band. Band gue dibentuk pas awal gue masuk universitas. Gue diajak sama Tecchan," jawabku penuh arti.

"Tecchan? Si pendekar gitar di kampus kita? Yang anak sastra Jepang itu kan? Lo kenal sama dia?"  
"Kenal lah, wong dia temen gue dari satu kampung! Kita sering banget main di sawah nyari belut. Terus dibakar deh belutnya sampe garing. Apalagi kalo pas lagi gak ada orang di rumah, kita sering banget kabur naik kebo tetangga sebelah. Magrib baru deh pulang." Kataku dengan logat jawa medok.

"Gila ah lo! Gue serius dodol! Cerita lo kayak si bolang aja!" katanya dengan muka merah.

"Maap, maap. Gue kenal banget sama dia! Soalnya dia itu temen gue dari SD. Sampe sekarang pun gue bisa satu universitas sama dia. Hebat kan? SD bareng, SMP bareng, SMA bareng, sampe ke sini juga bareng." ceritaku sampai selesai.

"Wah, jodoh kali lo sama dia! Tembak aja tuh orang, dia kan cakep!" katanya dengan aksen menggoda.

"Gak ah, bisa dimutilasi sekampung gue kalo ngerebut cowok orang! Lagian dia juga udah mau tunangan kok sama pacarnya," jawabku santai.  
"Oh gitu. Ya udah deh. Udah bel tuh! Masuk kelas yuk," Sayu mengajakku ke ruang kelas.

-ooOoo-

"...Sen no yoru wo koete anata ni tsutaetai

Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru

Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai

Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte

Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte

Suki na hito ni wa sukitte tsutaerunda

Kimochi wo kotoba ni suru no wa kowai yo demo

Suki na hito ni wa sukitte tsutaerunda…"

Setelah semua mata kuliah selesai kupelajari, aku pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan riang gembira. Kalian tahu kenapa? Karena aku bersama anggota band Water Watch yang lain akan manggung! Udah gitu manggungnya di SMP tempatku sama Tecchan belajar dulu.

"Aku pulang!" teriakku pada seisi rumah.

"Eh, anak Ibu udah pulang. Gimana tadi di kampus? Ada acara apa disana? Kalau ada acara bazaar atau pentas, ajak ibu sama ayah ya! Sekalian pengen tau kampus kamu itu kayak gimana," pinta ibu dengan senangnya.

"Iya, Bu, nanti pasti Ruki ajak. Tapi Ruki nggak tau kapan ada acara begituan. Kalo Gelar Jepang sih pasti ada, tanggal 13-16 Juni tahun ini," kataku sambil mengambil gelas.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kabarin ibu ya kalau acaranya mendadak dimajuin tanggalnya!" lalu ibu pergi ke dapur.  
"Pasti Ruki bilang ke Ibu. Ibu jangan lupa datang ya! Bazaar-nya juga murah-murah kok, Bu. Oh ya, Bu, dua minggu lagi saya dapat undangan untuk manggung di SMP 9, sekolah saya dulu. Saya sama anak-anak Water Watch mau datang ke sana. Nggak enak, Bu, kalau ditolak. Lumayan, dapat honor, walaupun nggak banyak. Boleh ya, Bu?" tanyaku penuh harapan.

"Boleh saja, disana sudah disediain keyboard-nya kan?"

"Sudah pasti disediain, Bu. Band mana lagi selain band Ruki yang pakai keyboard buat ngiringin lagunya? Walaupun disana banyak band yang akan tampil, tapi hanya band Ruki yang pakai keyboard," kataku senang.

"Iya, Ibu percaya. Hati-hati ya, sayang. Jaga kesehatan." Pesan Ibu.

-ooOoo-

"...Kono hiroi sekai de meguri au

Yorokobi wo kotoba ja ii arawasenai ne

Dakara boku-tachi wa hohoemi

Iro asayaka ni sugiru aki wo DOREMI de utatte

Fuyu wo se ni haru no komorebi wo machi

Atarashiku umare kawaru dareka wo mamoreru you ni to…"

Setelah itu aku masuk ke kamar. Karena lelah dan berkeringat, aku langsung saja mandi. Untung saja kamar mandinya sudah ada di dalam kamarku. Karena aku paling malas kalau kamar mandinya di luar kamar.

Setelah masuk ke kamar mandi, buru-buru kulepas bajuku. Karena hari ini aku mau berendam di bath-tube, kubawa HP-ku ke dalam kamar mandi. Aku memilih lagu Sen no Yoru wo Koete. Lagu favorit aku sih!

"... Sen no yoru wo koete, anata ni tsutaetai.

Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru..."

Kira-kira udah dua kali lagu itu beputar, akhirnya dengan senang hati aku mengundurkan diri acara membersihkan badan itu. Aku keluar dari kamar mandi, lalu segera mengenakan baju dan bersiap untuk tidur. Tiba-tiba, HP-ku berbunyi tanda ada pesan masuk.

"Oreta awai tsubasa, kimi wa sukoshi..." Hm, ada sms? Dari siapa ya? Kok jam segini ada yang belom tidur sih?" gumamku dalam hati. Lalu dengan segera kubuka sms itu. Tidak ada nama pengirimnya, tapi tak apalah.  
"Lg ngapain?" begitulah isi dari sms itu. Karena aku mengira dia adalah orang iseng atau orang yang salah kirim sms, langsung saja kubalas pesan darinya.

"Siapa nih?" aku pun membalasnya begitu. Tadinya aku mau langsung tidur, tapi karena orang itu membalas smsku, ya udah terpaksa aku ladenin dulu dia.

"W icchi tmen'a toshi. U ruki sodara toshi y? U g d apelin? Jln yuk..." dia pun membalas lagi. Ya ampun, dia Icchi anak baru itu? Gak mungkin, gak mungkin dia temennya Toshi!

"Jalan? Lo tau numb gue darimana?"

"W liat d hp'a toshi. Tp u jgn blg2 toshi kl w catet numb u,u mo g jln m w?" katanya.

"Ah, masa? Setau gue toshi Cuma puny numb gue yg satu lg deh.." jawabku.

"Tp ada kok numb u yg ini,bukti'a w bs smsan m u. Dah g usah d bahas,mending bahas qt aj.U mo g jln ma w skrg? U dah nya cwo lom?" dia bertanya padaku.

"Lo ja deh yg nyamper gue klw mau jalan, soal cwo, gue bru ptus sm cwo gue sebulan yg lalu.." kataku pede.  
"G ah w jiper m bonyok u,klo mo janjian aj d luar,btw klo g ada cwo blh dunk w daftar ;p" katanya.

"Bonyok gue lg gak ada.. Mau ktmuan dmna nih?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tar y agak mlm coz w nng nyokap w tdr dl,tar w smsin klo dah mo jln,dandan yg cntk n sexy y,qt ktm a d cijunk aj y...Kok g d jwb w leh daftar g? Y udh w d pngl nyokap dl y" dia membalas.

"Hah? Jauh bgt, gak ah.. gue tkt bonyok dah pulang.." jawabku. Tapi setelah itu dia membalasnya lama, lama sekali. Makanya aku mengirim pesan lagi padanya.

"Kok pintu pager'a gk ditutup? Ntar ada maling.." tanyaku. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak membalas. Karena aku penasaran, aku kirim satu lagi pesan padanya.

"Lo marah sm gue?" tanyaku sekali lagi. Karena lama menunggu, lebih baik aku ke rumahnya Toshi, rumahnya nggak jauh dari rumahku. Hanya jalan kaki sebentar saja sudah sampai.

Baru saja aku ingin ke rumahnya, tetapi kakaknya Toshi sudah ada di luar, katanya sih ingin ke rumahku.

"Lho, de? Mau ke mana?" tanya Hinako-nee chan.

"Eh? Em... Baru aja aku mau ke rumah, tapi nee-chan udah di luar." Jawabku gugup.  
"Iya, nee-chan mau ke rumah. Ada siapa di rumah? Kok ada motor vario? Motor siapa tuh?" tanya Karin-nee chan.

"Oh, itu. Motornya Pak Ikkaku. Dia disuruh ibu ngambil makanan buat anaknya," kataku.

"Apaan tuh de kedip-kedip di kantong?"

"HP, pasti ada sms. Bentar ya!" aku berbalik badan dan membaca sms.

"Cie... Sms dari siapa tuh? Kok sembunyi-sembunyi gitu..." goda Hinako-nee chan.

"Dari cowoknya ya? Siapa de? Nee-chan bilangin ibu loh ade punya cowok!" kata Karin-nee chan juga ikut menggoda.

"A... Apaan sih? B... Bukan kok, dari temen! Kita aja baru kenalan," jawabku dengan muka memerah.

"Alah, cerita aja, de. Nee-chan nggak bilang siapa-siapa kok! Iya kan, Karin?"

"Iya, de. Nee-chan bakal jaga rahasia ade! Janji deh, kita gak akan bilang siapa-siapa," kata Karin-nee chan sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Iya, ade percaya. Ini sms dari temennya Toshi, dia ngaku ke ade namanya Icchi. Nee-chan kenal gak?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ya ampun. Si Icchi? Ini kan rumahnya, de! Kok ade nggak tau sih?" Hinako-nee chan kaget.

"Ya, mana ade tau kalo itu rumah dia! Nee-chan kayak nggak tau ade aja yang jarang keluar rumah!" jawabku dengan ketusnya.

"Trus si Icchi sms apaan aja, de?" Karin-nee chan malah penasaran.

"Tau tuh, dia masa ngajak ade jalan! Ade kan nggak mau! Takut ibu sama ayah udah pulang, trus ade dicariin," kataku.

"Ya udah, nggak usah. Dia nembak ade ya?" tanya Hinako-nee chan.

"Iya! Dia juga sempet nanya ke ade udah punya cowok apa belom. Ya, ade bilang aja belom. Trus dia mau daftar jadi cowok ade. Ade kan jadi malu," jawabku dengan muka memerah.

"Terima aja, de. Dia orangnya alim, trus baik kok!" kata Karin-nee chan.

Tiba-tiba, di waktu yang tak disangka dan yang tak terduga, seseorang keluar dari balik pagar bercat hitam. Ternyata dia adalah Icchi! Ya ampun, aku malu sekali kalau bertemu dia.

"Cie, de, yayang ade keluar tuh. Mau kemana ya?" goda Karin-nee chan.  
"Pasti dia malu tuh ada kita. Kalo nggak ada nee-chan pasti dia bakal nyapa ade. Dia kan paling malu sama nee-chan. Kalo dirumah lagi main sama Toshi juga gitu. Dia orangnya pemalu, de," ujar Hinako-nee chan memberi tahu.

"Oh, gitu ya? Ya udah deh. Trus nee-chan ke rumah mau ngapain nih?" tanyaku.

"Bagi makanan dong de! Ibu masak apa aja? Kalo banyak nee-chan minta ya!" Karin-nee chan mulai ngawur.

"Oh, iya dong, pasti ade bagi. Tadi ibu masak bihun goreng, sambel pete, sama telur dadar,"

"Yuk, Rin, ke sana! Laper nih gue." Kata Hinako-nee chan.

"Ntar dulu ah, si botak belom keluar! Males gue." ujarnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, pak Ikkaku pun keluar dengan motor varionya juga dengan kantung plastik berisi sesuatu.

"Ki, om pulang dulu ya! Salam buat mami," katanya.

"Iya! Nanti Ruki sampein ke ibu!" teriakku padanya di kejauhan.

"Nah, udah pergi deh. Masuk yuk!" akhirnya aku dan kedua saudara sepupuku masuk ke rumah.

"De, si Icchi suka sama ade, tau!" goda Hinako-nee chan.

"Alah, sok tau nih nee-chan! Buktinya mana? Ngibul ah," aku berkata setengah nggak percaya.

"Buktinya, kalo ade ke rumah trus ada dia, dia suka nanya ke Toshi gini, 'Shi, itu siapa? Sodara lo ya?' gitu,"

"Trus, si Toshi jawab apaan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ya, dia bilang kalo ade tuh sodaranya! Dia suka nanya mulu loh, de, ke Toshi!" Hinako-nee chan menjelaskan.

"Nee-chan, tadi di sekolah ade ada Pond's Beauty Class! Trus ada promosinya juga, ade beli loh! Yang kecil sih, tapi gak apa-apa deh! Siapa tau aja kulit ade bisa jadi putih kayak yang ada di iklan! Hehehe..." kataku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku cuci muka dulu ya!" Aku masuk ke kamar mandi. Lalu dengan membawa Pond's Facial Foam yang aku beli di sekolah, aku mulai mencuci wajahku dengan senangnya.

"Oreta awai tsubasa, kimi wa sukoshi..." HP berbunyi, pasti ada pesan masuk.

"Ade, ada sms nih!" teriak Hinako-nee chan.

"Iya, iya! Jangan dibuka! Ade udah seleai kok cuci mukanya!" jawabku. Aku pun segera keluar dari kamar mandi, dan melihat pesan yang ada di HP-ku.

"Sorry ini pulsa terakhir w,w gak ada pulsa w mang trkadang k buka,dah 'a mlm ini kita gak bs ktm d...Coz nyokap,k2, n tante w msh lom tdr.W seneng td ktm u n w gak marah kok m u,tp w malu ada k2'a ,u tdr g dah mlm.'met tdr y..." kataku sambil membaca pesan tersebut.  
"Cie, ade... Si Icchi bener sms gitu? Tuh, bener kan kata aku, dia tuh orangnya pemalu!"

* * *

Fiuhh, selesai juga fic ini! Yang baca, harap **REVIEW** yak!  
Sayonara, mata ne~ ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Yep, masih bersama saya si author gaje! *ih ngaku XD*.. Ini lanjutan dar chapter sebelumnya sekaligus fic terakhir di serial songfic ini. Okedeh, selamat membaca ya! **R&R PLEASE..**

**

* * *

**

"...Kita michi to yukisaki furikaereba itsudemo

Okubyou na me wo shite ita boku

Mukiaitai demo sunao ni narenai

Masugu ni aite wo aisenai hibi wo

Kurikaeshite wa hitori bocchi wo iyagatte

Ano hi no boku wa mukizu no mama de hito wo aisou to shite ita…"

Pagi ini sangat cerah, secerah perasaanku. Senang, gembira. Aku bangun tanpa terlambat sedikitpun. Karena aku ingin segera berangkat ke kampus, menemui sang _secret admirer,_ hehehe... Kulangkahkan kaki ini ke arah kamar mandi, lalu aku mandi dengan perasaan suka cita.

"Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai... la, la, la, laaaa..." kataku sambil sesekali bernyanyi. Tak kusangka, aku sudah selesai mandi. Cepat juga ya? Ah, tak usah dipikirkan, lebih baik memikirkan si ... Ah! Jadi malu nih. Hehehe...

Setelah berpakaian yang rapi, sarapan, dan memberi salam pada orang tuaku, aku menaiki mobil dan bergegas menuju kampus. Sebelum itu, aku akan menjemput Sayu terlebih dahulu.

"Tin..tin.." terdengarlah dengan keras suara klakson mobilku ke arah rumah Sayu. Memang, aku sengaja bangun pagi agar aku bisa santai dulu bersamanya. Tapi kali ini Sayu sudah rapi, dan tentunya cantik.

"Tumben," kataku dalam hati. "Biasanya dia biangnya males kalo bangun pagi,"  
Sesaat, kutatap penampilannya, dari atas sampai bawah. Kayaknya ada yang salah ama dia. Ada yang berubah dari dia! Dia yang biasanya berpenampilan seperti anak cowok atau bahasa gaulnya: tomboy, mendadak berubah menjadi wanita tulen. Ada apa dengan dia? Bukannya dia paling benci sama yang namanya DANDAN...? Kita tanya Galileo, hehehe :)

"Wah, wah, wah... Ada badai apaan ya? Kok lo bisa berubah kayak gini, sih? Sumpah, lo bener-bener berubah drastis!" kataku setengah nggak percaya.

"Hehehe... Gimana? Gue cantik nggak? Sebenernya gue sih nggak mau, cuma demi lo, pasti akan gue lakuin!" katanya pede, pede banget.

"Demi gue? Buat apaan? Emangnya gue dijadiin rebutan lagi ya sama anak-anak?" tanyaku sedikit bingung.

"Bukan, bukan yang itu kok! Gue denger-denger dari nii-san, semalem lo dapet sms dari Icchi ya?"

"S... S... Sok tau lo! Ng... Ng.. Nggak tuh, kenal aja belom, masa maen nyamber-nyamber aja! Udah gila kali tuh orang kalo begitu!" kataku membela diri.

"Alaaaaahhhh, ketauan banget lo. Gue tuh sahabat lo, dari jaman kita masih SD. Sampe sekarang, detik ini juga, gue masih tau dan apal sifat-sifat lo! Kalo lagi ngomongin cowok yang disuka, pasti lo selalu ngelak dan gelagapan buat nyari alesan! Nah looo, ngaku deeehhh!" katanya sambil menggodaku.

Ternyata ketahuan, ya. Pokoknya, aku nggak mau anak-anak lain tau kalo aku mulai suka sama Icchi! Cukup aku, Sayu, dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Kamisama, kenapa kau memberikan perasaan ini padaku begitu cepat? Padahal, aku masih ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang dia..." rintihku dalam hati.

Setelah kejadian malam itu (baca: dapet sms dari Icchi), aku jadi sering sekali sms-an sama dia. Ternyata dia orangnya enak kok, enak diajak ngobrol maksudnya. Hingga kejadian naas itu pun terjadi.

"Gue boleh jujur sm lo gak?" klik, kutekan tombol send tersebut, lalu pesan tadi telah terkirim. Aku gemetar. Kutunggu balasan darinya. Satu menit, dua menit, tiga menit... Belum dibalas juga. Karena penasaran, kukirim lagi pesan untuknya.

"Lo kok gk jwb sih? Gue blh jujur gk sm lo?"

KLIK! Pesan tadi kukirim, untuknya. Lagi, kali ini dia tidak membalasnya. Inikah saatnya aku untuk diam, menangis, atau bunuh diri dengan cara yang amat tragis...?

Akhinya kubulatkan tekadku, untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku mengirim pesan singkat padanya.  
"Maaf, gue udh boong sm lo. Gue tau ini udh ketauan.. :(" dan KLIK! Pesan terakhirku terkirim.

Tak lama kemudian, berbunyilah HP-ku, menandakan adanya sebuah pesan. Buru-buru kuraih HP itu dan segera membuka juga membaca pesannya. Ternyata itu dari Icchi.

"Apaan sih maksud u?" yap, begitulah katanya. Agak menusuk hati, sih. Karena dari tulisannya saja dia kelihatan seperti sedang marah atau kesal. Karena aku tak bisa lama-lama, maka kubalaslah pesan tadi padanya.

"Sebenernya, gue suka sama lo.. Gue tau ini pasti akan ketauan, tapi gue gak bs boongin perasaan gue terus2an ky gini?" kukirim pesan tersebut, padanya. Ah, aku mengatakannya. Aku suka dia. Seharusnya hal ini tidak kukatakan sekarang, tapi hatiku bilang kalau aku tidak bisa menahan semua perasaan ini.

"Oreta awai tsubasa..." HP-ku bebrunyi, kali ini pasti dia. Aku senang sekali kalau dia bisa membalas perasaanku, tapi kalau tidak? Aku tidak tahu, karena aku bukan Tuhan yang maha mengetahui.  
"U g ada krjaan y! D otak u cm cwo n cinta2an aja! Mending u shlt,ngaji,bljr,bantu2in ortu or pembantu u [beresin/bebenah/bersih2 rmh u]!" begitulah jawabannya.

Hatiku sakit sekali membaca pesan yang berisi amarah itu. Sebenarnya aku ingin menangis, tapi air mata tidak keluar karena aku tidak mau membebani orang lain. Aku tidak mau menangis agar orang tidak menganggapku lemah atau cengeng. Makanya setelah membaca pesan singkat tersebut akupun membalasnya dengan rasa pasrah.  
"Udah dulu yah.. Gue lg skit hati bgt.. Gue lg pengen nangis dan sendirian.. Sorry klw td gue sms yg aneh2 k lo..! Jgn dipikirin!" akhirnya selesai juga pesanku itu. Kuharap dia mau minta maaf karena dia sudah bersikap kasar terhadapku. Tetapi apalah daya, dia membalasnya lama sekali dan hal tersebut tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kumau.

"Dr awl w dah blg kl w mang sk m u. Tp hny sebatas sk blm pk hati! N dr awl w jg dah blg klw w gk sk m cwe yg ovr! Tp u g m dengerin/simak kata2 w! U ttp aj ovr n nyecer w dgn ganggu2 w lwt sms pdhl dah w blg w lg byk tgs n lg malas dgn yg nama'a cwe! Tx bgt u dah sk m w n w hargai itu!sdkit bnyk w dah dpt info tentang u n tyt u msh byk minus'a sebagai cwe! Kl mang w sk w, cb dong u brbh jd cwe yg bnr2 baik n g minus! Jgn malas, rajin shlt, jgn ovr ky anak kampungan, bantu2 ortu/pembantu/org rmh u, jd cwe jgn jorok/bau/dekil/kucel, cara bicara n volume suara u jgn ky org g berpendidikan/jgn ky org kampung yg ovr norak! Toshi kan pny k2 cwe, cb u bljr/mnt ajarin dr k2'a toshi! Kl u dah g ada minus'a, w ykin bkn w aj yg jd sk m u tp cwo2 laen jg pst tergila2 m u! Sms ini gk usah u bls y! Coz ini pulsa trkhr w n w m bkin tgs/m bljr! Tx." Aku terdiam, entah aku harus bicara atau tidak, aku benar-benar tidak tau mana yang harus kupilih. Tapi kata-katanya itu yang membuatku ingin sekali menghilang dari muka bumi ini, menghilang dari kehidupan sahabat-sahabatku, menghilang dari kehidupan keluargaku, dan yang terpenting, **benar-benar menghilang dari kehidupannya.** Setelah itu aku merasakan kalau dadaku panas. Panasnya panas sekali sampai-sampai aku sesak nafas.

_"Apakah aku benar-benar patah hati?"_ Pikirku dalam hati. Hatiku serasa terbakar oleh api yang membara, dan mungkin karena aku merasa seperti itu juga dadaku mulai terasa panas? Aku tidak tahu. Aku segera pergi ke kamar, dan melupakan kejadian naas tadi. Sambil tidur-tiduran di atas kasur yang empuk, aku mendengarkan lagu-lagu favoritku. Hanya lagu inilah yang dapat menenangkan hati dan pikiranku. Setelah kira-kira tiga kali lagi itu berputar, aku pun merasa mengantuk lalu melepaskan headset tersebut dari telingaku, menaruhnya di bawah bantal bersama dengan handphone-nya, sampai pada akhirnya aku tertidur pulas.

-ooOoo-

"…Sen no yoru wo koete ima anata ni ai ni yukou

Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru

Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai

Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte

Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte

Suki na hito ni wa sukitte tsutaerunda…"

Kejadian tersebut terjadi kurang lebih tiga bulan yang lalu, tepat pada hari ulang tahun sahabatku, Sayu, yang ke 19. Akhirnya aku bisa melupakan kejadian tersebut. Tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku teringat lagi pada kejadian waktu itu, kejadian yang membuatku sakit hati dan benar-benar nyaris membuatku kabur dari rumah. Yang membuatku heran, kenapa kalau melihat wajahnya, rasanya aku tidak bisa melupakannya walaupun dia sudah bertindak kasar padaku. Apakah ini yang namanya jatuh cinta? Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab. Saat istirahat, aku menceritakannya pada Sayu. Aku tidak tahu apa reaksi Sayu setelah mendengar sahabatnya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh orang yang tidak punya perasaan seperti Icchi.

"Say, semalem gue nembak dia," kataku pelan.

"Oh ya? Diterima gak?" tanyanya sambil membuka kotak bekalnya.

"Emm... Yaaah, begi.." belum sempat aku meneruskan pembicaraanku, orang yang selama ini kukagumi, berjalan melewati meja di hadapanku dan Sayu. Dia segera duduk di meja bersama dengan kedua temannya, Asano dan Kojima. Letak mejanya sangat jauh, hanya saja tidak saling membelakangi, jadi kami masih bisa saling curi-curi-pandang tanpa harus menengok ke belakang. Aku masih saja memperhatikan pangeran pujaanku itu sampai-sampai Sayu menampar wajahku.  
PLAK! Tamparan keras mengenai pipi kiriku. Aku meringis kesakitan, namun Sayu tak memperdulikannya. Ia hanya mau aku menceritakan semua yang kualami pada saat itu.

"Ayolah, ceritain semuanya ke gue! Gue penasaran nih, hehe.." katanya sambil nyengir.

"Iya, iya! Uuuhh, sakit nih muka gue! Pake lo tampar segala lagi.. Auuuuhh!"

"Hehe, maaf deh. Abisnya lo bengong gitu! Ngeliatin siapa sih lo? Si Icchi?"

Aku malu mendengar namanya terucap. Tapi aku tak boleh memperlihatkan kalau aku tadi memang melihatnya!

"Nggak, tadi ada yang hampir jatoh kepeleset kulit pisang, cuma udah ada yang nolongin hehe. Kenapa emangnya?" aku pun berbohong padanya.

"Tadi katanya lo mau ceritain ke gue, mana? Buruan kalo mau cerita! Kelas Bahasa Jepang mulainya abis istirahat! Kita gak punya banyak waktu!" katanya memaksa.  
"Iya Say, waktu itu kan gue nanya ke lo gue nembak dia apa nggak, trus lo jawab tembak aja kan? Nah, pas gue tembak dia, dia malah marah-marah gak jelas gitu. Katanya gue tuh masih banyak minusnya sebagai cewek. Masa iya sih? Akhirnya gue diemin aja dia, siapa tau suatu saat nanti dia berubah pikiran. Dia minta maaf ke gue karena dia udah marah-marahin gue dan bikin gue sakit hati, lalu jadiin gue ceweknya deh! Hahaha..." kataku menghayal.

"Gak mungkin, Ki. Cewek macem lo kan biasa-biasa aja dan gak terlalu pendiem amat. Masa sih dia nolak lo begitu aja? Gak percaya gue..."

"Yeeeh, lo gak percaya! Nih, baca tuh sms dari dia! Bacanya yang bener!" kataku sembari memberinya handphone-ku yang berisi sms darinya.

"Anying, gak punya hati banget tuh cowok!" katanya mulai naik darah.

"Udahlah, biarin aja. Ntar dia juga tau hukumannya. Gue percaya hukum karma dan itu masih berlaku," kata gue pede.  
"Gak bisa gitu, Ki! Itu cowok bejat! Ngeliat lo dari fisik, bukan hati!" katanya sambil memukul meja. Semua pandangan orang-orang tertuju pada meja kami. Dan aku hanya bisa diam karena mereka menatap tajam padaku dan Sayu.  
"Eh! Gila lo! Gak usah pake gebuk meja lah! Malu gue diliatin banyak orang! Udah-udah lo duduk lagi aja deh!" kataku pelan sambil menenangkannya.  
"Gue gak terima lo diginiin, Ki! Lo itu sahabat gue! Gue gak suka kalo ada orang yang nyakitin lo, apalagi kalo itu cowok! Udahlah, lo gak usah deket-deket dia lagi! Emangnya dia mau bales perasaan lo? Nggak kan?"

Aku terdiam. Membisu. Ruang kantin menjadi hening. Sepi, seperti tidak ada keramaian dan kehidupan. Di saat yang sama, di meja seseorang yang kukagumi bersama ketiga temannya terlihat ramai. Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, mereka tetap saja bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Aku disini hanya bisa diam tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Lalu setitik air mata mengalir ke pipiku, menandakan perasaanku hancur tak terelakkan. Raut wajahku menggoreskan perasaan sedih yang amat sangat. Tanpa sengaja kakiku bergerak perlahan lalu aku berlari menghambur keluar, meninggalkan ruang kantin nan menyedihkan dan cowok kurang ajar yang teramat menyebalkan.

-ooOoo-

"... Sono omoi ga kanawanakutatte, suki na hito ni sukitte tsutaeru

Sore wa kono sekai de ichiban suteki na koto sa..."

Suasana di kelas sama suramnya seperti di kantin. Kesedihan yang menggelora dalam dada berubah ketika sahabatku itu menghampiriku di tempat dudukku.

"Ki, maafin gue ya. Gue tadi bener-bener emosi dan gue gak suka ada orang yang udah nyakitin lo tapi dia nggak mau minta maaf ke lo! Gue tau lo lagi sedih dan nggak seharusnya gue berkata begitu di kantin. Lo mau kan maafin gue?" katanya lirih.

"Gue nggak marah sama lo. T...tapi, gue bener-bener gak tau a...apa yang harus gue lakuin s...s..ekarang.." jawabku terisak-isak.

"Sekarang, lo harus lupain dia. Lo gak boleh lemah karena cinta! Liat gue sekarang! Masih ada yang sayang sama lo disini, yaitu gue! Masih ada temen-temen sekampus kita yang sayang sama lo! Masih ada orang tua lo yang sayang dan nungguin kepulangan lo dengan rasa khawatir di rumah! Lo gak boleh lemah, Ki. Lo harus kuat! Gue tau lo pasti bisa ngelupain dia, perlahan tapi pasti! Gue yakin dan percaya sama lo, gue percaya..." Sayu berkata demikian sampai dia tak sadar kalau air mata telah membasahi pipinya.

Apa yang akan terjadi kemudian? Tunggu season ke 2 dari cerpen ini dengan judul yang berbeda!

**TAMAT**

* * *

Endingnya gaje kan? sama kek authornya :P  
Jangan lupa **review**, oke? Mata ne~


End file.
